DC electrical power networks, such as DC grids, typically include a plurality of terminals each of which may be operatively associated with a power converter to interconnect the DC power transmission network with a respective alternating current (AC) network.
Respective pairs of terminals are interconnected by a section of DC power transmission medium, such as a transmission line or cable. Protection devices, such as circuit breakers and relays, are operated in the event of a fault to protect the DC electrical power network.